SBS Volume 8
* D: Dokusha (Reader) * O: (Oda).... Chapter 64, Page 44 D: Salutations. I am an earthlien* who lives in the same house that Usopp's father Yassop's friend's brother's girlfriend lived in a long time ago. *An earthlien is half-earthling, half alien. O: Wowwwww. Let the SBS begin!! (Donnn) D: The hourglasses on both sides of Don Krieg's skull and bones are supposed to indicate a threat to the enemy, but were hourglasses really used for that meaning? At that period in time? O: There really were pirate flags with hourglasses on them. It basically indicated the time left until the death of their prey, so it holds a meaning like, "It's only a matter of time until your surrender". D: Oda-sensei. Since Luffy is a Gomu Human, does that mean his "penis" can stretch, too? O: His penis can stretch too. D: I have a question. How many g/cm3 is Sanji's kick power? I would like you to give me an answer to two decimals, please. O: To tell you the truth, it's impossible to measure. There are games at the arcade that measure your kick power? Well, if Sanji used one of those, he would destroy not only the game, but the wall of the entire building. But if you tried to put it into a form of measurement, I would say 21 bats. The power to destroy 21 wooden baseball bats in one kick. Chapter 65, Page 64 D: Yo!! Ei-chan!! Are you still working on One Piece? Keep drawing, man!! Okay, Ei-chan, here's my question. Who are the "One Piece" characters with the highest and lowest IQ's?! Okay, that's enough for today. O: I'll tell you. But when I say "in One Piece". I really mean, "of all the characters introduced so far in One Piece". And having cleared that up, the character with the highest IQ is Shanks' first mate, Benn Beckman. He is a great crewmate, who supports Shanks with his astonishing wisdom and strength. And right after him would probably be Captain Kuro, then Nami, etc. Now as for the lowest IQ... I can't decide the worst one. They're all idiots. D: Oda-sensei, is your house really made of cardboard? (I heard from a friend.) O: Yes. Whether it's rainy or sunny or snowy, I always draw my manga. But don't worry. The certificate ink I use is waterproof!! (Caution: good children should not believe me!) D: What is that cape-like thing that Buchi of the Nyaban Brothers has? Is it a futon? O: Actually, it's a "kotatsu-buton". He's a cat, after all. (A kotatsu-buton is the futon that covers a kotatsu, which is a table with a heater underneath. The cover keeps the heat underneath, and cats are said to love hiding under the kotatsu where it's warm). D: Is Luffy's pose on the cover of Volume 3 from Ken Shimura-san's "Aiiin"? O: Oh my god, you're right!! It's Aiiin!! It really is. Yes, it is Aiiin. ("Aiiin" is a well-known gag from veteran comedian Shimura Ken. Ken's recent famous characters are Baka Tono (Stupid Lord) and Henna Ojisan. Baka Tono's signature pose is "Aiiiiiiin!" The sub-unit of Morning Musume, Mini Moni even did an entire song on it called "Ai~n! Dance Song") Chapter 66, Page 84 D: Does Sanji-san like to say shit? O: He loves to say shit. D: I don't understand the Marines system very well. Is Captain Taisa the highest rank? Is Koby at the headquarters? Or a base?? Where does Lieutenant Taii Fullbody stand? O: This is it(→). This is the entire explanation of the Marines system in the world of "One Piece". The base Koby is in is the 153rd branch. Officers of the rank of Captain Taisa and above command the bases spread out all over the world. I wonder when the day Koby advances to be an Officer will come. (also see Marines-Rank System.) D: In Volume 5, pg. 159 (3rd panel), did that fat guy in the lower left corner manage to steal her food? O: Well spotted!! Amazing!! That would be Mr. Motzel, the gourmet, yes? He ate her food. Then they fought afterwards. The girl beside him is Mr. Motzel's daughter. Chapter 67, Page 104 D: Sensei, there's somethign I really want to have--a ONE PIECE Class Schedule!! O: Class Schedule... ahh... that brings back memories! How about something like this!? Use a copier to enlarge it or shrink it, and use it however you like!! Are there schools with seven periods? I drew it that way, just in case. Chapter 69, Page 146 D: If I want to be a girl as cool and courageous as Zoro, how should I start? O: A girl, eh? Hmmm. First, you squat!! Then, in order to become courageous, eat some sardines!! D: Konnichiwa Oda-sensei, I mean, nihao!! I wracked my non-existent brains and created a song for Luffy. Please read, dance and cry! First verse: ::Gomu ×3 goooooomu yayyyyyy ::I'm a gomu ningen, in other words, a rubber man? ::Gomu ×3 goooooomu yahoooo ::lalalalah lalah lalalalah oooh Second verse: ::Gomu ×3 goooooomu streeetch ::I'm a pirate king, in other words, amazing!! ::(Gomu ×3 gooomu)×2 Amuuun How is it? I am the champion, right? I'm ready to take on the world, right? Shall I go? Okay.. Here I go!! O: Yayyyyyy!! Get outta here!! D: Is Luffy made of natural rubber? Or artificial rubber? -A Meteorological Agency Investigation- (Ministry of Education rip off) O: He's naturally stupid rubber. D: When we were talking about One Piece, I said I like Shanks, my friend S. likes Zoro, and I. likes Luffy, but R. likes Buggy and Jango. Should they go see a doctor? O: Choosing those two is certainly a serious illness... But you should just tell them to rest at home and take it easy. And then tell them to get... stronger... and that life is worth living, and... stuff... Chapter 70, Page 168 D: In "Monkey D. Luffy", what does the D stand for?! Is it "donburi" (a bowl)? Or maybe "daibutsu" (giant Buddha statue)? Or maybe...!! I'm really curious. Please tell me. O: I've gotten a ridiculous number of these letters... So many. But I cannot answer that question. I can't answer it... yet. Please just read it as''' "D" and don't think too deeply into it, for now. '''D: What is the connection between pirates and rum? Why is that every book mentions pirates and rum together in the same sentence? O: It's not just pirates and rum, but sailors and rum. In short, rum is cheap. Because of that, back in the sailing days of England, the liquor they supplied the navy with changed from brandy to rum, and the hard-drinking men of the sea became associated with rum. As for why they would take so much liquor, it was because the water would go bad on longer voyages. D: Last night, I met a guy from the Planet Gomu Gomu. When I asked him, "How far can you stretch your arm?" he said "705 Poison Gomu Gomus." How much is 705 Poison Gomu Gomus? O: You met someone from the Gomu Gomu Planet?! Wow!! That's great!! A "Poison Gomu Gomu" is 10 times as much as a "Gomu Gomu". So in other words, 7,050 Gomu Gomus!! That's an astronomical length!! But be careful. Gomu Gomuns are notorious for giving the most ridiculous answers in the universe. Site Navigation ca:SBS Volum 8 fr:SBS Tome 8 it:Volume 8 SBS Volume 08